Commercial cooling systems can include coolers that are very large. These coolers can be as much as 200 inches in height. Vertical discharge coolers include an open region or discharge region proximal to the top of the coolers. Maintenance, repair, and cleaning of the discharge region can be difficult due to the height.
Ladders and harnesses can be used for maintenance, repair, and cleaning of the coolers. However, use of ladders and harnesses can provide limited mobility, especially within the discharge region, and can provide safety hazards.
Platform assemblies can be used for maintenance, repair, and cleaning of the coolers. However, known platform assemblies are assembled on-site, welded to the cooler structures, and extend around the outside of the cooler structures, thereby making maintenance, repair, and cleaning of the discharge region difficult and/or unsafe.
Platform assemblies have not traditionally been placed within coolers because the platform could adversely affect operation of the cooler by interfering with the discharge of air, thereby decreasing the efficiency of the cooler.
A cooler, cooler platform assembly, and a process of adjusting a cooler platform that do not suffer from one or more of the above drawbacks would be desirable in the art.